thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PaigeRhian/The 73rd Hunger Games
The 73rd Hunger Games Characters Wilma Det - 18 - Trident - District 1. Arnold Verin - 18 - Spear - District 1. Cy Banul - 18 - Knife - District 2. Hank Soofe - 18 - Axe - District 2. Tanish Onot - 17 - Electronics - District 3. Bead Bulby - 17 - Electronics - District 3. Althea Malet - 18 - Fighting - District 4. Red Colett - 18 - Bow - District 4. Belinda Scarelletle - 17 - Knife - District 5. Ladden Misterul - 17 - Strength - District 5. Tolfe Bownet - 15 - Bow - District 6. Craven Jaffel - 16 - Spear - District 6. Wylie Pandora - 16 - Fighting - District 7. Ford Skirret - 18 - Bow - District 7. Lia Bennell - 14 - Nets - District 8. Booker Smalt - 15 - Electronics - District 8. Uma Wayson - 12 - Climbing - District 9. Blade Mena - 18 - Knife - District 9. Viggo Cam - 16 - Bow - District 10. Wells Dumson - 12 - Stealth - District 10. Sela Gimat - 13 - Contortionist - District 11. Goran Stile - 17 - Axe - District 11. Ajana Detayer - 14 - Likability - District 12. Faldo Detah - 15 - Shovel - District 12. (This story is written mostly in the perspective of District 7 tributes Wylie & Ford.) Chapter 1 - The Reapings - Wylie I stood nervously squashed inbetween two rather large girls. I thought about my sister's name in there 12 times, it doesn't sound like a lot but you never know with the Games. I quickly darted my eyes to the boys bowl and thought about Heath. His name is in there 60 times today. Needless to say, the odds aren't really in his favour. "Now for the most exciting part! Ladies first!" the odd escort said. People say she's annoying but I don't really mind her. She's never really done anything to me so I can't judge he... "Wylie Pandora!". And in that moment, I wanted to whack that silly green wig off her head. I cautiously edged my way to the stage. I couldn't really comprehend what was going through my brain at that moment. Images of gory deaths and crying loved ones bounced off the walls of my head until I was dizzy. "And now for the boys!" she said. I'd barely even gotten on the stage! How rude. "Heath Galleo." Well that surely woke me up. "No." I thought. No. No. No! I saw his face as he made his way to the stage and felt like I was about to cry. I can't fight Heath. But I can't leave him. I have to make sure he survives. My family won't mind that much. I mean they've got another daughter. Coby. Heath's an only child. His parents will have nothing left. "I VOLUNTEER!" said a voice. I scanned around the audience to see who this angel was. Heath was halfway up the stairs when he shouted it out. He seemed to be doing the same as me. Whilst my eyes were rapidly moving to look around the room for Heath's savoir was the blood splattered terrors were still whizzing around in my brain and I felt as if I was going to die. I looked around for my family and saw Coby crying hysterically. We were close but I'd never expected that reaction from her. "District 7 give it up for your tributes Wylie Pandora and Ford Skirret." I turned to see the face as I didn't recognise the name and sure enough I couldn't place the face either. He was old, about 18, the same age as Heath and Coby but I still couldn't understand why someone I'd never met before volunteer for my best friend? Chapter 2 - Visitors - Wylie "Your parents are here" said Bristol, our head Peacekeeper. "My baby!" said my mother as she started to cry. "Bryce! We spoke this, don't worry Wylie. You're gonna be fine. I'm not worried.", said my dad, "Besides, you know how to fight! Make sure you get a hard right hook to one of those Careers will you?" and just like I laughed. That's the thing with my dad. He can always keep people laughing, even if he isn't joking. In this instances he wasn't. His older brother was killed by a career in the 49th Hunger Games. Funnily enough, his younger brother survived the 52nd Games. "Where's Coby?" I said, only just noticing a hole in our neat line-up. "The stress isn't good for her right now." Of course I understood, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed. I mean, you'd think your sister would want to say goodbye to you before you die. "Time!" Bristol said. And just like that they were gone. I sat on the sofa and smoothed out my dress. It was a pretty colour, green. However, all I could think about was that stupid Capitol puppet. I don't know when I started but before I knew it I was just crying. And crying. And crying. I must of looked as weird because when Bristol opened the door he took a step back, "Heath's here." He said and then ran out. God, I know I'd been crying but am I seriously that repulsive? I jumped off the couch straight into Heath's arms. That's why he's great. He doesn't need to know, he just understands. " I don't have much time." he whispered. "I know." I said barely moving. I eventually unlatched my arms from his neck and he looked me in the eye and said "I know you can do it." Oh god. "Not you too?!" I said. "I believe in you. You can fight. You've taken down grown men before". "Yeah because someone with a bow forty meters away from me is really gonna be taken by one of my 'legendary' punches!" I spat at him. "1 minute left Heath" Bristol said, composing himself for another second with my disgusting face. "Yeah I know! Trust me. I'm counting." he snapped angrily. "Hey! You want it to be 0?!" he snapped back at him. "Shut up Heath." I said quickly. By that time Bristol had ran back out. What a weirdo. Heath just laughed then stopped. And nothing could of anticipated me for what he was going to say and do at that moment. "I love you." he said. And then, before I knew it, he was kissing me! I'd never imagined what a first kiss would be like but now I knew. Perfect. "Time!" said an unfamiliar voice, I think it was a new Peacekeeper called Darlyn or something, clearly Bristol couldn't deal with my face any longer. "When you get back." he said. "If I get back." I said, cutting him off. "I'll be waiting for you." and by that time Darlyn was practically dragging him away. And then I remembered. What I hadn't said and wanted to. Needed to. "I love you too!" I shouted. Had he heard? I hoped he had. Because I doubt we'd be saying each other for a while... Fanfiction Category:Blog posts